


Wonderbat Holiday Event 2018

by LOTSlover



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Fun, Kissing, Romance, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTSlover/pseuds/LOTSlover
Summary: A series of one-shots celebrating Wonderbat the month of December. BMWW





	1. Snowed-In

TITLE: Snowed In  
AUTHOR: LOTSlover  
CHARACTERS: Batman / Wonder Woman  
RATING: T  
WARNINGS: Author Chooses Not to Use Warnings

DISCLAIMER: I love Justice League, but especially Batman and Wonder Woman. Unfortunately, I do not own the characters and, if I did, things would be much different for them.

SUMMARY: Bruce and Diana get snowed in together. Oh, what will they do to keep warm? BMWW

Snowed In

“No…it’s pretty bad out,” Bruce told him, his eyebrows knitted with worry. “Just stay where you are. It’ll clear up in a couple of days or so and then you can come home. Okay…yah…bye.”

“So, I take it Tim’s not coming home any time soon?” Diana asked.

“No, he’s going to stay in Blüdhaven with Dick for now,” he replied. “He’ll be home once it clears up in a couple of days.”

Diana glanced out the window, noticing that the snow was coming down heavier than ever before. It was a complete whiteout, nothing but snow everywhere. “I don’t know that it’s going to clear up anytime soon, Bruce. It could be more than a couple days.”

“At least he’s safe with Dick in Blüdhaven,” he decided, setting his cell phone down.

“Well, with Tim in Blüdhaven, J’onn with Kal in Kansas, and Alfred still in England, I guess that leaves the two of us to fend for ourselves,” she pointed out, her hands finding her hips.

Bruce frowned as he gazed out the window, releasing a frustrated huff. He silently willed it to stop snowing, knowing it was a futile wish. All weather stations had predicted this to be the worst snowstorm that Gotham had seen in almost thirty years.

He turned a determined eye on his houseguest. “I’m still going out on patrol tonight, princess.”

Diana chuckled with his dogged intentions, readily deciding that he was the most strong-willed person that she had ever known. “Bruce, you’re not going out on patrol tonight and probably not tomorrow night either. There is no way that any criminal will be out in this blizzard anyway. Besides, I just saw on the news that Gotham has been completely shut down including all surrounding cities. No one is going anywhere...including you.”

He grumbled under his breath in obvious irritation, stuffing his hands into his pants’ pockets like a moody child who wasn’t getting his way. He knew deep down that she was right, but he was still loathe to admit it especially to her. What was worse was that he was trapped in his own home all alone with the most beautiful woman in the whole universe. How in the world was he going to survive the next two days…possibly three or four? 

Not even his indomitable will was strong enough for that.

Memories of the rather heated kiss they’d shared in the Indian restaurant a few months ago still haunted his dreams and invaded his thoughts at any given moment. As badly as he wanted to kiss her again, he knew that it was something that just couldn’t be.

“I guess since it’s getting late, I’ll go make us dinner,” she announced, breaking him free from his brooding thoughts. 

Bruce looked at her, a single eyebrow arching with unmistakable skepticism. “You’re going to cook?”

“Yes…why not?” she challenged him. 

“Because you don’t know how to cook.”

“Alfred’s been teaching me,” she revealed. 

“Excuse me?”

“What do you think I do here all day while you’re at work?” she asked. “I don’t just sit around here eating chocolates and going on missions.”

The skeptical expression on Bruce’s face grew even more so. “I think we better just stick to toast or maybe something microwaveable.”

“Trust me, Bruce,” she told him, her hand coming to rest against his muscular chest as a smirk played on her lips. “We can eat a nice meal by the fire and watch it snow. It’ll be great.”

Warning signals blared in his head telling him this was a bad idea…a very, very bad idea. The Bat in him told him to lock himself down in the cave where he’d be safe until spring. The man in him wanted to see where this evening would lead, knowing how much he wanted to be with her. 

“Diana…I’m not so sure that’s such a good idea,” he hesitantly replied.

Her hand moved from his chest to cup his cheek. “What are you scared of?” she asked with a curious tilt of her head. “Are you afraid that you might actually enjoy yourself for once?”

“Among other things,” he grumbled, averting his eyes as he tried to ignore the warmth that her hand against his face brought him.

“I’m determined to put a smile on that face of yours before the night is over,” she told him with a grin as she walked away.

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” he muttered with a frown as he watched her exit the room.

XXX

Diana sat down on the couch in front of the fire with her dinner in hand, watching as Bruce studied his own plate. “It won’t bite back,” she said with a chuckle. “It’s shrimp linguini. Just try it. It’s good…I promise.”

“It’s not like we can just order pizza to be delivered if it’s not,” Bruce commented.

She smacked his shoulder with the back of her hand. “Forever the pessimist,” she stated with a frown. “You realize the more you grumble and grouse the more determined I am to make you smile before the end of the night.”

“That’s a pretty big challenge to undertake, princess,” he warned her. “I’m not the easiest person to handle.”

“I know and yet I’m still here willing to try,” she pointed out. “Now, eat or I’ll force feed you myself.”

“Is that a threat?” he asked, his azure eyes narrowing.

“No, it’s a promise,” she replied with a gleam of mischief in her eye before taking a bite of her dinner.

Bruce had to admit it did look great and it smelled even better. Since it didn’t look like it would give him food poisoning, he decided to risk it. Taking a tentative bite, he was surprised at how amazing it actually tasted. “I’m impressed, princess,” he commented. “This is as good as Alfred’s. Just don’t tell him that I said that.”

“It better be since he taught me,” she informed him, reaching for her glass of wine. The sound of the wind whipping against the manor caught her attention, causing her to glance out the large picture window. “Does it always snow this much in Gotham?”

“Some winters are worse than others,” he thoughtfully replied, a soft smile of remembrance touching his lips. “I remember one blizzard that we were snowed in for three days straight. I thought it was the best thing ever because I didn’t have to go to school. I got to be home with my parents and Alfred.”

“What did you do to pass the time?” she asked, enjoying the fact that he was opening up to her.

“We played games, watched movies,” he replied. “We even had a slumber party right here in this room.”

“A slumber party?” she asked, her brow furrowing. “What is that?”

“It’s where you get pillows and blankets and pile them on the floor to sleep,” he explained. “You play games and eat junk food…stay up late telling stories and watching movies.”

“It sounds like fun,” she decided, her eyes brightening with an idea. “We should have a slumber party tonight.”

Stunned, Bruce stared at her for a long moment before replying. “Diana, I don’t think—”

“Come on,” she urged him. “It’ll be fun. We can play games and watch movies and eat snacks just like you said. It’s not like we have anything else we can do.”

Bruce released a reluctant sigh, knowing there was no way on earth he could ever say no to that angelic-looking face. “Fine,” he grudgingly agreed, knowing he was going to regret this. This whole scenario had disaster written all over it in huge red letters.

“Wait a minute,” she muttered with a frown. “I don’t have pajamas. I sleep in the nude.”

Damn…

“Well, I guess then—”

“No matter,” she readily decided with a shrug of a shoulder. “I’ll find something to wear that will work as pajamas.”

He was a dead man.

“Hurry up and eat,” she encouraged him. “Once we’re done, I’ll get the snacks and drinks around while you get pillows and blankets.”

“Maybe I’ll just let you have a slumber party,” he said with a sigh.

“That’s no fun,” she stated with a shake of her head. “Why would I want to have a party all by myself? That’s just pathetic. You have to join me, Bruce.”

“All right…you win,” he finally agreed.

There was no getting out of this now.

XXX

Bruce finished spreading out the blankets before tossing the pillows on top, knowing this was the worst idea that he’d ever agreed to in his entire life. There was no denying Diana, though; not when she was looking at him with that enthusiastic expression lighting her face. Once she got something in her head there was no getting it back out.

She was beautiful, possessing such a pure heart that made him want to be a better person just by being in her presence. She was always so excited about even the simplest things in life, making old things new and seen in a brighter, more billiant light.

“Bruce!” Diana exclaimed as she entered the room. “Are those really your pajamas?”

Bruce looked up to see Diana wearing a t-shirt that said Gotham Knights on the front of it and sweatpants. She still somehow managed to look alluring. He glanced down at his t-shirt and sports shorts. “What’s wrong with this?” he asked with a shrug.

“Is that what you wear to bed?”

“I sleep in my boxers, princess,” he revealed, folding his arms against his muscular chest. “I’d prefer to have a little more clothing on down here if I’m spending the evening with you.”

She gave him a knowing smirk as she set a large bowl of popcorn down on the coffee table along with some cans of pop. “Are you scared I might pounce on you if I see you shirtless?” she teased.

“Not all of my playboy image is fabricated,” he flirted with a piercing look that caused her breath to catch in her chest.

“Pick out a game or a movie,” she told him with a roll of her sapphire eyes. “I’ll be right back.”

Diana ran out of the room, returning a few minutes later with a couple of packages of cookies and a bowl full of chocolates. “Are you planning on killing us off with all this junk food?” he asked with a frown.

“It’s a slumber party, Bruce,” she reminded him as she turned out the majority of the lights, the only light come from the fireplace and a lamp in the corner of the room. “Let loose and have a little fun for once.”

“Easy for you to say,” he grumbled, not sure that darkening the room was a good move. Things were already becoming too intimate. He never should have opened his mouth about the slumber party, but he seemed to always find himself telling her things that he never would’ve told anyone else.

“Why is that?”

“You don’t have to spend hours in the gym working all those calories off.”

“We can always spar tomorrow,” she promised him as she settled on the floor in front of the fireplace. “I’ll help you work off the extra calories.”

Her offer, while said innocently, could be taken as anything but. It made him internally groan with the lustful thoughts that were not helping him in the least right now. He needed to turn all the lights back on and put her on the other side of the manor if he was going to survive this.

“Maybe I’ll even let you win this time,” he teased as he sat down on the blankets beside her, making sure to keep a little distance between them.

“Whatever,” she muttered, reaching for the bowl of popcorn. “So, what do you want to do first?”

“It’s your party, princess,” he reminded her. “It’s your call.”

“Let’s watch a movie,” she decided, grabbing the remote.

“Just no romantic comedies,” he adamantly insisted, wanting to head things off before it could go any further.

Diana’s lips twitched with amusement. “What? The dark, foreboding Batman isn’t into romantic comedies? Why am I not surprised?”

“Let’s just say I prefer something darker and scarier.”

“Well, I guess that counts Twilight out,” she murmured as she scrolled through the movie selection.

“I am not watching any of the Twilight movies,” he heatedly stated.

“How about The Shining?”

“Fine with me,” he agreed. “Just be prepared, princess. It’s a pretty terrifying movie.”

“Are you scared?”

“Me? I’ve seen it before.”

“If you can handle it, I can handle it,” she maintained with a defiant lift of her chin as she pushed play.

The pair settled into their popcorn, their backs pressed up against the couch as they sat on the floor together. What had started out as very acceptable distance between soon vanished as Diana inched closer and closer to Bruce as the movie progressed. She drew her knees up to her chest as she watched the horror movie, her heart racing as she clutched the blanket in her hands.

Bruce smirked to himself as he glanced at the Amazon warrior out of the corner of his eye, noticing how the movie was affecting her. If only she knew what was coming up, she’d really be in a state of panic. He had to admit that it was a terrifying movie, but it wasn’t that much different than what he encountered in Gotham every night.

Becoming engrossed in the movie as well, Bruce hadn’t realized that Diana was now leaning against him, her arms wrapped tightly around her drawn up knees. She suddenly turned pressing her face into his chest, his arm automatically slipping around her and holding her close.

Diana gripped his t-shirt, turning her head slightly and opening one eye to see what was going to happen. She did her best to ignore his masculine scent that made her heart stutter, but it was difficult when she was buried in his embrace. She readily decided she loved this particular position with him.

Bruce tightened his hold on her, savoring the feel of her in his arms. They seemed to fit so well together, two missing pieces finding their way to each other. He had feared that having a slumber party like this with her would resurrect painful memories from his childhood that he’d just as soon forget, but instead he found that he was making new memories…ones that he actually enjoyed.

They seemed to melt into each other as the movie played, Diana leaning her back against Bruce…his arms wrapped around her as he held her to him. Both of them were completely engrossed in the movie as they held onto one another, eating from the bowl of popcorn in Diana’s lap.

Time seemed to come to a standstill as they were allowed to just be Bruce and Diana, a man and woman fighting their growing feelings for one another. Neither had given voice to their feelings for each other, but they both knew it was always right there, simmering just beneath the surface…just waiting for a chance to finally be realized. 

Diana turned and buried her face in the crook of his neck, afraid to watch anymore. She could hardly believe that a movie could unnerve her like this. She was an Amazon warrior for Hera’s sake. She wasn’t afraid of anyone or anything, but this movie had unnerved her.

She felt the bowl of popcorn being removed from her lap, the movie credits beginning to roll only to be silenced. “That was terrifying,” she murmured as she lifted her head to find Bruce so tantalizingly close. Her gaze fell to his lips as her breath hitched, her desire for him coursing through her in that moment.

Staring into her eyes, he found he could hold his desire no longer. He tipped his head, his lips brushing against hers. Her eyelids fluttered closed as his warm lips gently caressed hers, his fingers slipping into her raven mane to cup the back of her head. It was sweet and sensual, tentative and searching.

She shifted her position to straddle his lap, her hands coming to rest on either side of his jaw as they began to devour each other. Her fingers caressed the stubble that she found there as she returned his kiss, capturing his lower lip and tugging gently on it with her teeth.

His hands roamed over her back, losing himself in the feel of her…the taste of her on his tongue. Sitting up, he pressed her back into the pillows and blankets beneath them. He settled over her as passion that had been held at bay for far too long was finally set free, his hand slipping beneath the edge of her t-shirt.

XXX

“Hello!” Tim yelled as he entered the manor three days later, brushing the remnants of snow from his hair and coat, stopping his feet to free his boots of snow. “I’m finally home!”

Tim took off his coat and mittens, tossing them on the floor of the main foyer, kicking off his boots before making his way through the house. “Hey, where is everyone?” he yelled. “I’m starving. I haven’t had supper yet.”

Bruce came bounding down the stairs as he rolled the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows, his black hair still wet from his shower. “Hey, I thought you weren’t coming home until tomorrow morning,” he said with a definite frown.

“Yah, Dick ran out of food and the roads seemed clear enough, so he brought me home,” he told him. “Are you all alone?”

“Bruce!” Diana called as she came down the stairs, pulling her wet hair up into a ponytail. “Have you seen my…oh, uh…hi, Tim. I didn’t know you were home already.”

“Dick was down to a box of stale crackers and a moldy jar of mayonnaise,” Tim told her, wrinkling up his nose in obvious disgust. “The roads weren’t too bad so he went ahead and brought me home. Besides, he was going to meet Donna. What’s for supper?”

Bruce glanced at Diana, his expression sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck. He had actually hoped that Tim wouldn’t return until tomorrow morning. “Ah, we were actually just coming downstairs to see what we could find to eat.”

Tim looked from Bruce to Diana and back again, trying to figure out what was going on. It seemed that something had changed between them while he’d been gone, but the young teenager wasn’t quite sure what that was just yet. “So, what did you two do for the last three days?”

“We had a slumber party,” Diana simply replied, giving Bruce a playful smirk before turning and making her way towards the kitchen.

“Yah…a slumber party,” Bruce muttered with a crooked grin, his hands slipping into his pants pockets as he quickly followed her to the kitchen, appreciating the sexy sway of her hips.

“Oh, man,” Tim grumbled with a scowl on his face. “I always miss all the fun around here.”


	2. Baby's First Christmas

TITLE: Baby’s First Christmas  
AUTHOR: LOTSlover  
CHARACTERS: Batman / Wonder Woman  
RATING: T  
WARNINGS: Author Chooses Not to Use Warnings

DISCLAIMER: I love Justice League, but especially Batman and Wonder Woman. Unfortunately, I do not own the characters and, if I did, things would be much different for them.

SUMMARY: Bruce and Diana enjoy their first Christmas with their daughter.

Baby’s First Christmas

It was Christmas morning.

The first Christmas morning with his wife.

The first Christmas morning with their daughter Amaya.

The first Christmas spent together like a real family for the first time since he’d lost his parents.

He couldn’t remember the last time that he’d been this excited about something, excluding his wedding and the birth of their daughter. Christmas had always resurrected so much pain for him since he had been an eight-year-old boy, just another holiday that he’d sooner sleep through than actually be a part of or even acknowledge existed.

It had always been far easier to just bury himself in his work and pretend that it didn’t hurt him deeply that his life would never be the same…that the happiness and love that everyone else was celebrating was something that he’d never get to experience for himself.

He had been locked inside a prison of his own making, a prisoner of his shattered heart and the pain that filled his chest. A certain Amazon princess had managed to swoop into his life and steal what was left of his broken heart, breaking the chains that had kept him locked inside his bitter loneliness.

Diana had set him free, showing him that he a happy life and his mission could co-exist.

Watching her sleep, he found himself longing for her and the pleasure that she always brought him. He reached out, brushing a curl out of her face as his hand came to rest against her cheek. He leaned in, his nose nuzzling hers. His lips sought out her ear, his tongue sneaking out to trace the shell as his hand slid down over her back. She groaned sleepily, her eyes struggling to open despite the sensual morning greeting.

“Bruce…what are you up to?” she murmured with a curl of her lips.

“Merry Christmas, princess,” he told her as he placed warm kisses along her shoulder.

“Merry Christmas,” she replied, sighing with the feel of his lips against her skin.

Diana rolled onto her side to face her husband, savoring this time alone with him. The boyish expression lighting his face warmed her heart. It was one that had rarely been seen but had been making a more regular appearance after their marriage and especially since the birth of their daughter.

She reached out to trace the curve of his handsome face with her fingers, more than delighted that she’d been a part of the reason for that happiness. It was still an arduous work in progress, but their daughter had certainly helped in that regard as well, bringing out a sentimental side in him that he’d kept hidden from everyone.

“I never thought that you’d be this excited about Christmas,” she commented.

His lips greeted hers in a sensual kiss as his arm snaked around her back to pull her flush against the length of him. “I’ve never had a wife and daughter to share it with before.”

“It will be fun to see how she reacts to the presents,” she admitted. “I still think we bought way too many presents, though.”

“Nonsense,” he declared, brushing his nose against hers. “It’ll be great.”

“Between you, Alfred, and her brothers, our daughter is the most spoiled child on the face of the planet,” she told him.

“It can’t be helped,” he maintained. “If we hadn’t made such an amazing daughter, it might be a little easier not to spoil her.”

“She’ll never learn to walk well at this rate,” she said. “None of you put her down long enough for her to get very good at it.”

“You know you’re not exactly innocent,” he pointed out. “You spoil her as much as the rest of us do.”

“I have to,” she claimed. “We’re the only two females in the house. We have to stick together against you men.”

“Well, without this man, you wouldn’t have a daughter,” he reminded her with a sexy smirk as he ground his hips against hers, earning a throaty gasp.

“I guess you did help a little,” she decided as she thoughtfully looked up at the ceiling with a mischievous grin tugging at her lips.

Bruce leveled his wife with a narrowed glare. “A little? I believe I did most of the work.”

Her lilting laughter filled their bedroom as abruptly Bruce moved on top of her, trapping her between him and the mattress with his body. “I believe you were well rewarded for your performance that night,” she reminded him.

Bruce groaned as he thought back on that night when passion had exploded in the Batcave. While he had been the one to initiate the first encounter that night, she had most definitely taken over on their second love-making session. He’d been pretty confident that was the night they’d conceived their daughter.

“You were insatiable that night,” he remembered.

“You certainly didn’t seem to mind,” she reminded him.

“I never said I minded,” he replied, his lips grazing along her throat. “I just wasn’t surprised when you later told me we were going to have a baby.”

A sudden knock at the door brought their alone time to an immediate end. “Master Bruce…Miss Diana,” Alfred called through the door. “You have two children who are very anxious to open Christmas presents.”

The sound of a small hand slapping at the door followed by a “dada…mama” told them Amaya was awake. “We’ll be right down,” Diana replied.

Bruce groaned as Diana leaned up and kissed him. “That should hold you until later.”

“Not likely,” he grumbled as she slipped out from under him, walking over to where her silk robe was draped over a chair.

Bruce watched her for a moment as she moved, appreciating the gods-given curves that had been bestowed upon her. He could still hardly believe that she was all his even after being together for over a year, married for six months now.

“You better come, Bruce, or you’ll have Tim breaking down the door to get us both down there,” she warned him as she tied her robe.

Getting out of bed, he quickly pulled on a pair of sleeping pants and a t-shirt before heading out of their bedroom with his wife in tow. The sound of Tim’s excited voice carried down the hall as they descended  
the stairs, Alfred’s voice following as he tried to keep him from opening the gifts before the rest of the family got there.

“Morning, baby girl,” Bruce said as he entered the living room.

Amaya toddled towards him, falling on her bottom halfway to her father. He reached down and lifted her up into his arms, kissing her on the cheek. Turning, he noticed Diana leaning against the doorframe with a sweet smile on her face, watching the family they had made together. 

She always knew that Bruce would make an amazing father someday and he had more than proven her right. He had been so nervous when they had discovered she was pregnant, but she hadn’t been worried in the least. Bruce and Amaya shared a special bond that could never be broken.

Amaya was dressed in a red onesie that had snowmen on it, her raven curls in chaos from a night’s sleep. Walking towards her, Diana snatched the pacifier out of her daughter’s mouth, two bottom teeth revealed as she smiled at her mother. “Are you ready to open presents, sun and stars?” Diana asked her.

Amaya babbled something in response, pointing excitedly at the Christmas tree as Bruce sat down on the floor with her. Their daughter had been enamored with the huge Christmas tree loaded with lights and ornaments since the moment they had first put it up after Thanksgiving. The entire bottom section was devoid of lights and ornaments after curious little hands had broken two of the ornaments and completely destroyed a whole string of lights.

Squirming out of her father’s hold on her, Amaya immediately lunged for the closest gift, her little fingers anxious to get a hold of the wrapping paper. Bruce pulled her back away from the presents, knowing that particular gift was for Alfred.

“All right,” Bruce said. “Where should we start?”

“My gift to Amaya first,” Tim announced, looking through the pile for the one that he had personally wrapped. Finding it, he handed it to his baby sister, a huge grin on his face. “Here you go, Amaya. I hope she likes it.”

“I’m sure she will, Tim,” Diana reassured him, touched by his love for his sister. At fifteen, Tim was the perfect big brother, always looking out for his little sister. 

They all watched as Amaya ripped the wrapping paper off with her small hands, small bits of wrapping paper flying everywhere as she attacked the gift with a fierce vengeance reminiscent of her Amazonian heritage. She squealed at the picture on the box, chattering endlessly. 

Bruce took the box and opened it for her, pulling out the baby doll that was inside. Amaya immediately took it into her arms, holding it to her. Tim beamed with pride as he watched her, knowing that he had made a good choice in his gift.

“I don’t think we’ll be getting the doll out of her hands anytime soon,” Bruce commented with amusement.

“She still has a few more presents to open,” Alfred noted, handing Bruce his gift to his granddaughter.

Amaya tore into the wrapping paper once again, giggling excitedly and shaking the box to get the present out. Bruce took it from her, opening it and pulling out a starter tablet for toddlers. Her brow furrowed with concentrated focus as she quickly began pushing the buttons, animal sounds coming from her tablet.

“Alfred, it’s perfect,” Diana told him. “She’s going to love it.”

“I think she already does,” Bruce commented as she pushed all the buttons.

“All right…let’s get to the rest of them,” Tim decided.

Amaya scowled as Bruce took the tablet from her hands and set it aside with her doll from Tim, clearly unhappy that he had taken her toys away from her. Tim began handing out the presents to everyone, Bruce helping Amaya with the wrapping paper though she needed little help after a while. She was also more than happy to help everyone else open up their presents too as evidenced by the small scraps of wrapping paper that littered the floor.

Amaya was more than thrilled with all the toys she had received for Christmas, most excited about the activity play center that Bruce and Diana had gotten for her. She kept patting the box with a scowl, trying to get her father to get it out for her to play with, but it required some assembly.

“I’ll put it together for you this afternoon,” Bruce promised her.

“Here, Amaya,” Diana told her as she gave a box to her daughter. “Give daddy his gift from us.”

Amaya toddled awkwardly towards him, nearly falling on her bottom again. Righting herself, she reached her father, handing him the box. She began helping him remove the wrapping paper, tossing it over her head. Bruce opened the box and pulled out a silver frame that held a picture of Amaya in it, a poem about words “Daddy’s Girl” engraved in cursive along the side.

Bruce stared at it for a long moment, his thumb gently brushing across the touching words. He was stunned by the overwhelming emotions that welled up inside of him, taking him by surprise. He looked up at his daughter, feeling tears building behind his eyes. He quickly banished them before they could fully form or escape. 

“Dada,” Amaya babbled, patting the picture frame with a proud smile on her face.

“I love it, Amaya,” he told her, kissing her forehead. “It’s absolutely perfect.”

“Do you notice anything else about the present?” Diana asked him from her position standing by the couch, barely able to contain her own excitement.

With a frown, Bruce looked at the gift, his roaming gaze falling on the picture of Amaya. That’s when he noticed the pink shirt that she was wearing, the words “Big Sister” written on the front of it. His head shot up in stunned disbelief, his ability to form words suddenly gone.

“What is it?” Tim asked, trying to get a glimpse of the picture frame.

“We’re going to have another baby?” Bruce finally asked.

Diana nodded her head, a bright smile on her face. Bruce got to his feet, going over to her and immediately pulled her into a heated kiss. The sound of Alfred and Tim’s excited conversation about the new baby became nothing but faint background noise as they lost themselves in the intimate moment.

“Come along Master Timothy,” Alfred said as he picked Amaya up, wanting to give the couple a little privacy. “We need to get ready. Master Richard and Miss Donna will be here soon.”

Tim, Alfred, and Amaya made a discreet exit, leaving the couple alone in the living room. “I can’t believe it,” he murmured as he gazed into her eyes. “How far along are you?”

“A month,” she replied, a smirk on her lips. “You know this one is all your fault too.”

A wicked grin spread across Bruce’s face as he remembered a very heated encounter with her in his chair down in the Batcave a month ago before heading out on patrol. “I’ll gladly take the blame,” he softly said before kissing her again, his hand moving to her still flat abdomen. “I guess it’s our unborn baby’s first Christmas.”

Diana shook her head. “I guess so,” she agreed. “I had a feeling you’d like your Christmas present.”

“This is the best Christmas ever, princess.”


	3. Mistletoe Kiss

TITLE: Mistletoe Kiss  
AUTHOR: LOTSlover  
CHARACTERS: Batman / Wonder Woman  
RATING: T  
WARNINGS: Author Chooses Not to Use Warnings

DISCLAIMER: I love Justice League, but especially Batman and Wonder Woman. Unfortunately, I do not own the characters and, if I did, things would be much different for them.

SUMMARY: How will Batman handle being cornered by a very determined Amazon princess possessing mistletoe?

Mistletoe Kiss

The foreboding Dark Knight of Gotham appeared on the transport pad of the Watchtower, prepared to spend a few hours on board to get some upgrades done on the Javelins as well as the security systems on the ‘Tower. He’d decided now was as good a time as any.

Gotham had been fairly quiet lately thanks in part to the approaching holiday season. It was something that he was thankful for and at the same time thoroughly annoyed about. He needed to keep busy during the holidays or risk dwelling on his past and the things missing from his life because of it. It was something he tried to avoid at all cost.

With a reluctant sigh, he stepped off the transporter pad, casting a sidelong glower at the civilian staff that greeted him. He grunted in response to their holiday greeting, quickly exiting the room with his black cape whipping behind him.

He had to admit that he did have an ulterior motive for being here. He knew that Diana was on board. While he was loathe to fully admit it, she was the reason that he even appeared the Watchtower, his visits coinciding with her presence on the floating satellite. He was only a part-time member after all.

He definitely needed a distraction from the haunting memories the holiday always resurrected and what better way than by spending a little time with a certain Amazon princess?

He knew that Diana was interested in pursuing a romantic relationship with him, but he had been doing his very best to avoid that particular conversation. He was determined to deal with some of his issues first before starting a relationship with her. He felt she deserved far more than what he could offer her right now…at least until he had finally conquered some of his demons.

At the same time, it was growing more and more difficult to avoid the growing attraction between them. His heart and body told him to let her in while his head kept telling him to run away and never look back. Despite his hesitancy, he had a feeling the decision had already been made for him. It was only a matter of time now before he finally broke.

He made his way to the commissary to get a hot cup of coffee before heading towards the Javelin Bay. Turning the corner, he abruptly found himself running directly into the scarlet speedster, a threatening growl conveying his anger over being nearly run over. 

“Oh, hiya, Bats!” Flash greeted him, patting his chest before he took a couple of life-preserving steps back.

“Flash,” he growled. “You know you’re not allowed to race through the halls of the Watchtower.”

“I know…I know,” he replied, holding his hand up to reveal a note. “Wondy wanted me to get this to you right away.”

The white lenses of Batman’s cowl narrowed into almost imperceptible lines as he glared at the speedster, snatching the note out of Wally’s hand. “Why didn’t she just contact me?” he demanded to know with an air of suspicion.

Wally shrugged his shoulders, completely clueless. “No idea,” he confessed. “She just handed it to me and told me to make sure you got it right away. Gotta run. See ya, Bats!”

“Flash!” he yelled as Wally took off in a blur of red, leaving Batman standing there all alone once more. Curious, he turned his attention to the note in his gauntleted hand. Opening it, he immediately recognized Diana’s elegant handwriting.

Batman,  
This is my Christmas present for you—a game of cat and mouse.   
I am the hunter and you are the prey. If you escape my capture for a full hour, I will no longer pursue you and we will remain nothing more than friends. However, if I catch you within the next hour, I will finally get what I want from you.  
Better get moving, Dark Knight. The clock is ticking…  
Diana

Stunned, Batman reread the letter, wondering how his naïve and innocent princess had become so very bold. He knew he really shouldn’t be surprised, though. She was always forthright and confident, going after what she wanted, and she obviously wanted him.

It seemed as though she was effectively taking matters into her own hands and out of his.

Batman’s lips twitched in amusement. If she wanted to play, then he would most definitely play. Tucking the note into his utility belt, he decided that he was definitely going to need that cup of caffeine if he was going to effectively evade the determined Amazon warrior bent on getting her hands on him.

“I see you, Batman,” Diana’s sultry voice filtered through his ear. “You better run. I’m very anxious to claim my prize.”

Bruce felt a shiver race through him that settled right into his groin. There was something very provocative about being hunted like this by a beautiful goddess, especially knowing that she was watching him at that particular moment but not knowing where she actually was.

“You haven’t caught me yet, princess,” he responded as he took off towards the commissary to get that cup of coffee.

“It’s only a matter of time, Dark Knight,” she replied.

“You only have fifty-seven minutes left,” he taunted her.

“And your great move is to get a cup of coffee?”

Batman’s jaw clenched almost imperceptibly, wondering how she knew that was where he was heading. She was beginning to know him almost as well as Alfred. He wasn’t certain that was necessarily a good thing, especially if he was going to outsmart her.

“Don’t forget I’ve been blessed by Artemis,” she reminded him.

“You’re going to need her blessing if you’re going to be able to capture me,” he countered as he swept through the doors of the commissary to find it nearly empty save for a couple of Leaguers sitting at a table in the far corner.

“And Aphrodite’s when I finally find you,” she just as smoothly shot back.

Batman nearly stumbled in his step with her reminder, causing her lilting laughter to tickle his ear and heat his blood. “Watch your step, Batman,” she warned. “Wouldn’t want you to fall and hurt yourself. Of course, I’d love nothing more than to personally nurse you back to health.”

“Getting awfully cocky there aren’t you?” he asked with a smirk, getting a cup of coffee.

“And you’re making me think you want me to catch you,” she informed him. “Look behind you.”

Batman instantly stiffened, turning to look over his shoulder to find Diana standing in the doorway of the commissary. Her arms were crossed as she leaned against the doorframe, a sexy primal gleam in her bright blue eyes telling him that she meant business this time. Her hand fell to the golden lasso attached to her hip, her fingers lightly stroking it in a very suggestive manner.

It caused him to swallow hard as thoughts of being tied up in her lasso flooded his mind, his heart beginning to race. He wasn’t sure which was more enticing—knowing that he had a hot Amazon on his trail or that she just might actually capture him. The possibilities of what she could do with him caused a tremor to vibrate through him.

Setting his coffee cup down, Batman made a very slippery getaway by way of the kitchen, scaring civilian staff and cooks alike as he swiftly stalked past them. Pots and pans were thrown into the air out of fear, utensils dropped, and curses exclaimed as staff dove left and right for cover. It wasn’t every day that the terrifying Batman entered the kitchen.

Batman exited out the back of the commissary, entering a narrow hallway. He quickened his pace as he turned down a side hallway, mentally reviewing the schematics of the Watchtower. If he continued to follow this hallway, it should lead him to the…infirmary.

Entering through a side door, Batman swept into the infirmary like a fearsome tornado, finding it devoid of staff. He smiled to himself knowing that Diana wasn’t as familiar with the layout of the Watchtower as he was. He knew every single maintenance corridor, each access panel and secret door aboard the floating satellite. There was no way that she was going to be able to find him.

“Need a band-aid, Batman?” Diana asked, her voice in his ear startling him. “If you have an injury, I’d be more than happy to personally kiss it and make it all better for you once I capture you.”

How in the world did she know that he was in the infirmary?

“Are you using the computer system to track my whereabouts?” he demanded to know. “Because if you are, that’s cheating, princess.”

“First of all, my game, my rules. Second of all, no…I’m not even near a computer,” she informed him. “Time is quickly running out for you…forty minutes and counting.”

“Plenty of time,” he insisted as he flew through the infirmary and out the main doors.

Batman immediately went straight for the elevator, determined to outrun the Amazon princess. It wasn’t that he necessarily didn’t like the alternative of being caught by her. It was simply the principle of the matter. He didn’t like losing and he didn’t like having decisions made for him especially when it came to his life.

Entering the elevator, he quickly turned to press the button, spotting Diana flying straight towards him like a heat-seeking missile just as the elevator doors closed. He sagged against the wall of the elevator, his lips curling as the sound of a frustrated Amazonian war cry filled the air around him.

He knew that he needed to find a place to hideout until time had finally run out. There had to be some place that he could hide…some place where she wouldn’t think to look for him. He considered the Monitor Womb, mostly because it was full of witnesses and security cameras, but that wouldn’t necessarily stop her from having her way with him if she got her hands on him. It could quickly turn X-rated if he wasn’t careful.

He considered hiding out in his private lab, locking the door and sealing himself inside until time was up. Of course, knowing Diana, she’d just break down the door or have herself transported right into his lab. Then, she’d have him cornered right where she wanted him—a Bat taken to the slaughter. He’d be pinned to the wall and ravaged by an Amazon.

Hmmm…

The salacious idea of a ravenous Amazon throwing him down on his lab table, shredding his uniform and having her way with him was rather intriguing. His fantasies had typically involved him dominating her, but this new concept was definitely worth taking into serious consideration.

He cleared his throat as he pushed lustful thoughts of Diana and her lasso from his mind. He needed to focus if he was going to stay ahead of his sexy predator. Exiting the elevator, he glanced up to see Diana looking over the railing several floors above him, a determined expression gracing her face.

Batman waved at her, a wicked smirk dancing on his lips before he took off in a dead run. She was no doubt flying over the balcony to chase after him at that moment, causing him to run faster. Hadn’t he just yelled at Flash for racing through the halls of the Watchtower?

He paused before an access panel, bending over and pulling it free before climbing inside. He quickly climbed down the metal ladder, turning to his right and running down a narrow maintenance corridor. He calculated the distance in his head as he slowed his pace, taking a right again and stopping at another access panel.

Moving the panel aside, Batman crawled out, straightening to his full imposing height in the Javelin Bay. This was where he had originally been headed when he had first appeared on the transport pad and his real reason for being on the Watchtower in the first place. She’d never predict that he would hide out in the very place that he was supposed to be.

“Tick…tock…Batman is running out of time and places to hide,” the sexy lilt of her voice filtered into his head. “Nineteen minutes and counting.”

“I think it’s you who is running out of time, princess,” he cockily told her.

“Or I’ve just been toying with you this whole time,” she taunted him. “Maybe I’m just letting you think that you’re winning…letting you become comfortable before I finally make my move.”

That caused him to momentarily pause as he stalked past the Javelins. He suddenly stopped, catching the Amazon’s intoxicating scent that always created a flutter in the pit of his stomach. His heart began to race again as he cautiously looked about, his hands curling into fists.

She was here watching him and waiting to strike like a deadly panther…a sexy, dangerous panther that was bent on ravaging him senseless.

Batman ducked at the very last second, tucking and rolling as Diana flew right over his head. He came up into a crouching position, his white lenses narrowed as he watched Diana come to a stop in midair above one of the Javelins. She turned to face him, hovering in the air as she gazed down at him.

“Might as well give up now, Batman,” she flirted with him. “You’re not going to win. I always get what I want and I…want…you.”

“We’ll just see about that, princess,” he retorted, throwing a couple of Batbombs that created a thick white smoke that filled the Javelin Bay.

Greek curses also permeated the air as Batman raced towards the doors, exiting into the corridor and racing down the hall. Flash came around the corner at that moment, a frown on his face. “Hey!” he yelled, shaking his finger at the Dark Knight who was running past him. “There’s no running in the halls of the Watchtower, young man!”

Ignoring him, Batman dropped into a slide as a golden lasso flew past him where his body had just been a moment ago. He scrambled to his feet as the lasso landed on the floor, running to the balcony railing and leaping over the edge. Using his cape, he guided his descent three floors down.

His pulse was racing, exhilaration pumping wildly through his veins. There was just something very arousing about being pursued like this by the woman who haunted his dreams at night. After he won this little game of cat and mouse, he was going to have to seriously consider letting her into his life at some point. 

Why again was he denying himself this?

Spotting the doors to the elevator beginning to close, Batman threw a Batarang, keeping the doors from closing all the way. He pushed the doors open and entered to find Superman standing there with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

“What are you doing?” the Kryptonian demanded to know.

“Nothing,” Batman stoically claimed as he calmly turned to stand beside his best friend, his arms crossing in a mirror image of the Kryptonian’s as the doors slid closed.

They stood in tense silence as the elevator slowly made its way up to the Founders’ private floor, annoying elevator music playing in the background. Flash was no doubt the one who had started that. “Why is your heart about to pound out of your chest?” Superman questioned him.

“No reason,” Batman evenly maintained as he stared straight ahead.

Reaching the Founders’ floor, the doors slid open, Batman immediately escaping the elevator and making his way directly towards his quarters. The Amazon was never going to find him here. Checking his chronometer, he still had five minutes left. It tore at his heart to think that she wouldn’t pursue him anymore if she lost. At the same time, this whole game and Amazon chasing him excited him like no other woman ever could.

Rapidly punching in his code, the doors to his quarters slid open. He entered the dark tranquility of his rarely used quarters, knowing that he just needed to hide out in here for another…four minutes and sixteen seconds. Then, he would be…

“Caught you,” Diana triumphantly announced as the doors slid closed behind him.

Stunned, Batman turned to find Diana stepping out of the shadows of his quarters, a sexy smirk playing on her face and bright gleam dancing in her eyes. “You know you haven’t actually caught me yet, princess,” he pointed out, his voice husky with undisguised desire.

She slowly sauntered towards him, holding up a sprig of mistletoe as she came to stand right before him. “I don’t see you running away…so…I think I win,” she confidently replied, dangling the mistletoe above his head.

He pulled his cowl off to reveal his handsome face and piercing azure eyes, his gauntlets following suit as they landed on the floor. “Did you really think you needed the mistletoe?” he questioned her, curiosity filling his voice.

“It’s just a little extra insurance,” she replied, pointing at the ceiling.

Glancing up, Batman found the ceiling of his quarters covered in mistletoe. His dark blue-eyed gaze met hers, his lips curling in appreciation. “You really thought of everything, didn’t you, princess?”

“Yes, I did.” The corner of her lips quirked as she tossed aside the mistletoe in her hand, her arms slipping around his neck. 

“You know you haven’t actually won yet.”

“Five…four…three…two…” she counted down as she stared into his eyes.

“One,” he finished for her as his lips crashed into hers.


	4. Warm Me Up

TITLE: Warm Me Up  
AUTHOR: LOTSlover  
CHARACTERS: Batman / Wonder Woman  
RATING: T  
WARNINGS: Author Chooses Not to Use Warnings

DISCLAIMER: I love Justice League, but especially Batman and Wonder Woman. Unfortunately, I do not own the characters and, if I did, things would be much different for them.

SUMMARY: Bruce needs to warm Diana up after an unexpected attack.

Warm Me Up

“Diana!” Batman yelled as Captain Cold fired his freeze gun at Diana, hitting her directly in the back.

He watched in horror as Diana became completely encased in a solid block of ice right before his eyes, his heart nearly stopping as the Amazon princess was suddenly immobilized in action. She had a fierce scowl on her face, her fist cocked back and ready to deliver a punishing blow but was unable to finish the move.

With a growl, Batman threw his Batarang at Cold, knocking the weapon out of the villain’s hands. “Hey!” Captain Cold yelled, shaking his hand as a bola effectively wrapped around him.

“You’re Christmas robbing spree is over, Cold,” Batman told him.

Captain Cold glanced over at his handiwork, a proud smirk on his face. “Well, at least I got Wonder Woman.”

“You also got Cheetah, genius,” Batman angrily growled, pointing at the feline felon who was also frozen solid in front of Diana.

“Whoa,” he mumbled, looking past the frozen Wonder Woman to the equally frozen Cheetah. “Well, I guess this won’t be a very Merry Christmas for either of them.”

Batman’s eyes narrowed to dangerous slits, the dark glower on his face causing Captain Cold to shrink back in fear. “What is that supposed to mean?” he ground out.

Captain Cold felt a tremble shoot through him. “Well, I might have made a few modifications to my freeze gun.”

Batman grabbed him by the front of his coat, lifting him a couple of inches off the ground. “What kind of modifications?” he demanded to know with a sneer as he pulled him in close, his nose nearly touching Cold’s.

“I…uh…found a way to modify it so it freezes at the cellular level even on Metas,” he revealed.

With a snarl on his lips, Batman tossed Cold aside like a bag of garbage, his worried gaze falling on the Amazon princess encased in solid ice. He feared what Cold’s modifications could mean for the otherwise resilient Amazon who could typically withstand temperature extremes. 

“Superman!” he barked. “We’ve got a problem!”

The Man of Steel landed on the ground beside him, an unconscious Shade in his hand. “What’s wrong?”

“You need to generate some heat and get that ice melted right away,” he ordered him.

“Oh no,” he replied, quickly tossing Shade on top of Captain Cold.

Turning his attention to Diana and Cheetah, Superman focused his heat vision as he slowly began to melt the ice away, being careful of the two females trapped inside. He wanted to free them from the ice without scorching them. The ice slowly began to disappear, a large puddle of water surrounding the pair of enemies.

“There,” Superman said. “That should do it.”

Diana swiftly finished her punch, knocking Cheetah out before turning her attention to the other two-thirds of the trinity. She was dripping wet from head to toe, her raven curls clinging to her bare shoulders as ice cold water dripped off her body. She shivered as pulled a wet lock of hair out of her face.

“Th…th…thanks,” she stuttered, her teeth chattering uncontrollably as she folded her arms against her chest in an effort to warm herself up.

“Anytime, Di,” Superman said, pausing to scoop up the three villains they’d caught. “I’ll take care of these three and then I’m headed home for Christmas. I’ll see you guys later.”

“Me…merry Ch…Christmas, Kal,” Diana managed to get out.

Worried about Diana, Batman turned his attention to freezing Amazon as Superman took off with the trio of robbers. “Are you okay, princess?”

“F…fi…fine,” she sputtered, rubbing her arms as gooseflesh rippled over her skin. “Ju…just a little co…cold.”

“Captain Cold modified his freeze gun to affect Metas,” he informed her. “There’s no telling what the side effects of those modifications could be. We should return to the Batcave and make sure you’re all right.”

“It’s o…o…okay,” she tried to tell him, unable to keep her teeth from chattering together.

“You don’t look like it,” he said with a frown, noticing the blue tint to her lips and how pale her face was. It was a stark contrast to her wet raven hair. “Let’s go back to the cave so we can get you warmed up.”

Diana’s lips curled slightly at the corners. “Are you…t…tr…trying to s…se…seduce me, Bruce?”

Batman scowled at her as he tapped in the coordinates for the Batcave in his gauntlet. “Hardly…you look like a drowned rat,” he evenly stated as he grabbed hold of her arm.

Diana glared daggers at him as she jerked her arm free from his hold. “Gee, th…th…thanks,” she snapped. “You re…really know how to m…ma…make a woman f…feel g…go…good.” 

Giving her a smirk, he took hold of her arm again. “Just making sure you don’t die from hypothermia.”

The pair disappeared from sight in the next moment, reappearing in the Batcave a couple of seconds later. “I…I…I’m sure all I n…ne…need is a h…ho…hot shower,” she insisted.

“I think you’re going to need a lot more than that, Diana,” he stated as he removed his cowl and gauntlets, tossing them on his work desk. “Follow me.”

Diana continued to vigorously rub her arms as she attempted to follow him, her legs barely cooperating with her as she shuddered uncontrollably. The icy feeling that consumed her felt bone-deep, a chill that seemed to permeate every single fiber of her being. She swore that she was never going to feel warm ever again.

Coming to a stop outside of the showers, Batman turned to Diana. “Go take a hot shower,” he told her. “I’ll get you some dry clothes to wear and then we’ll get you something hot to drink.”

Diana could only nod in response as she began to remove her lasso and tiara, trembling violently with the effort. She ignored the fatigue that clung to her as she walked into the shower, reaching behind her to remove her breastplate and uniform. Tossing the wet garment aside, she turned the water on as hot as she could get it.

Steam billowed and roiled out of the shower as she stood beneath the hot water cascading over her. It felt absolutely wonderful as she just stood there beneath the shower, but it didn’t seem as though it was helping very much. It felt as if her insides were still frozen solid.

After several long minutes in the shower, she finished washing up before finding a towel to dry off. Wrapping it around herself, she walked out to find Bruce approaching with a sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants in hand. His gaze roamed over her, obvious appreciation reflecting in his piercing blue eyes.

“Here are some clothes for you to wear,” he told her, averting his eyes. “They’ll probably be too big on you, but—”

“No, it’s p…per…perfect,” she reassured him. “Th…thanks, Bruce.”

“Shower didn’t help, did it?”

“A little,” she replied, taking the clothes from him.

“You’re a terrible liar, princess.”

“I’m s…sure it’ll get be…better soon.”

“Alfred is making you some hot tea and soup right now,” he informed her. “I’m going to take a quick shower and change,” he said. “I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

“Okay, I’ll ge…get dr…dr…dressed,” she said, disappearing into the changing area again.

Holding up Bruce’s sweatshirt to her nose, Diana closed her eyes as she inhaled deeply, savoring the very masculine scent that was just so Bruce in every way. She quickly slipped into his sweatshirt and sweatpants, finding them big, but not impossible to wear. 

Despite the shower and warm clothes, she found herself just as cold as when she’d first been freed from her icy prison. She quickly pulled her wet hair up into a messy ponytail before exiting the changing area to find Bruce coming out of the shower with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

She felt a warm flush inside with the sight of him, but it did absolutely nothing to help alleviate the freezing cold that consumed every inch of her. “Sorry,” she shyly murmured, wrapping her arms around herself as she averted her eyes. “Did you ne…need your clothes b…b…back?”

“No, I’ve got more here,” he told her with a small smirk, noticing the way he was affecting her. He walked over to the closet and grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, removing his towel to dress.

Diana could feel her cheeks growing warm as she quickly left the changing area to give him some privacy, but it was more than difficult. Things had steadily been growing more flirtatious between them. The sexual tension that seemed to consume them had been growing stronger by the day, becoming next to unbearable. 

This was definitely not making things any easier.

“Ready to go see what Alfred’s cooked up?” Bruce asked from behind her, startling her from her licentious thoughts.

“Whatever it is, I ho…hope it’s ho…hot and he maked a lo…lot of it,” she told him, still shivering.

Bruce frowned as he watched her make her way to the stairs, noticing how pale her face still looked. The hot shower had done nothing to help take away the chill that had settled over her, making him worried about what it was going to take to warm her up. He feared that hypothermia could cause irreparable damage or even worse if they weren’t careful.

Following her up into the manor and towards the kitchen, he began to think through other ways to help her. If he didn’t find a way to get her core body temperature up, he was going to have to take her up to the Watchtower infirmary to see what J’onn could do for her.

Entering the kitchen, Alfred graced them with a warm smile as he set a cup of tea on the counter for the Amazon princess. “Miss Diana,” he greeted her. “You’re just in time.”

“Th…thank you, Alfred,” she replied, sitting down on the barstool.

She immediately wrapped her hands around the cup of tea in an attempt to absorb the warmth from it. Bruce sat down beside her, taking the offered cup of coffee from the British butler who quickly dished up two steaming bowls of homemade soup.

“This should help do the trick,” Alfred told them as he set the bowls in front of them.

“You’re the b…be…best, Alfred,” she said with a noticeable shiver that refused to leave her.

“I’m going to go start a nice fire in the living for you,” he announced. “That way you can relax in front of the fire tonight.”

“You d…do…don’t have to go to all that w…wo…work for me,” she uttered with a frown, trying her best to keep her teeth from chattering, but it was next to impossible.

“Nonsense,” he declared. “It started snowing outside and a nice fire will be perfect for the evening. Besides, it won’t be like Master Bruce will stick around long enough to enjoy it. It’ll be nice to have someone here to appreciate the Christmas tree and a fire in the fireplace on Christmas Eve.”

“Then, I…I ac…accept,” she decided, ignoring the low growl that emanated from Bruce who was glaring at the British butler. Alfred grinned conspiratorially as he left the pair alone.

“Eat up, princess,” Bruce told her. “If we don’t get your core temperature up, I’ll have to take you up to the infirmary.”

“N…no w…way,” she insisted.

Picking up her spoon, Diana could barely contain the tremor that had taken over her body, making it difficult to eat her soup. She could feel Bruce watching her out of the corner of his eye as he ate his dinner. He was no doubt contemplating feeding her himself, but she wasn’t about to let him.

While she started out with a full spoonful, she was only able to get about half of a spoonful of soup to her mouth, making it a very tedious task. She cursed under her breath, frustrated by the shivers that refused to leave her.

“Let me feed you,” Bruce offered, hating to see her struggle like this.

“No, Br…Bruce,” she said with a frown. “I…I can do it.”

“You obviously can’t,” he said. “At this rate, you’ll be done by New Year’s.”

“F…fu…funny,” she snapped.

“Here,” he gently said, taking the spoon from her shaking hand.

Diana huffed in frustration, her shoulders sagging in reluctant acceptance. The corner of Bruce’s mouth quirked as he began to feed her, knowing how much she was hating every second of this. In a way, he was actually enjoying being able to take care of her. It was something that thankfully rarely happened, but he enjoyed nonetheless.

They gazed intently into each other’s eyes as they lost themselves in the moment, so many emotions reflected there that had yet to be spoken out loud let alone to each other. She felt her cheeks stain pink as he finished feeding her, handing her the cup of tea.

“Th…thank you,” she softly murmured as she drank the last of her tea.

“Come on, princess,” he said, taking her tea cup from her before taking her hand. He didn’t like the fact that her lips still held a blue tint to them. “Let’s got sit by the fire for a while. Hopefully, that will help you.”

“Do…don’t you have to g…go out on pa…patrol?” she asked as she allowed him to lead her to the living room.

“Gotham’s typically dead on Christmas Eve,” he told her. “Batgirl and Robin can handle it. They’ll call me if something happens.”

Diana frowned as she sat down on the couch before the fire. “Are you s…sure?”

“I’m positive,” he reassured her, sitting down close beside her. “Warming you up is more important right now. Can’t have hypothermia ruining your Christmas.”

“It’s n…not something I usually cel…celebrate,” she told him, her gaze falling on the beautiful tree adorned with lights, bulbs, and ribbons. It was such a peaceful setting, one filled with such warmth and comfort.

“Maybe you should start, princess,” he replied, reaching for the large blanket Alfred had left on the couch for them before making himself conspicuously absent.

“And who wo…would I celebrate with?” she softly asked as he draped the blanket over both of them.

“You could always come here,” he said, wrapping his arm around her and drawing her close to him. “I haven’t celebrated Christmas since I lost my parents, but maybe I could start too.”

“I think I’d really like that,” she admitted.

“Tim would probably appreciate it too,” he commented. “I haven’t been very good company for him on Christmas.”

Diana readily melted into Bruce’s muscular body, appreciating the way that they fit so perfectly together. He adjusted the blanket over them, making sure that she was fully covered. He could feel her trembling against him as he held her, making him want to take care of her even more. It didn’t help that her heavenly scent was assaulting his senses and making his pulse race. 

In this moment, nothing felt more perfect in his entire life and he knew that he could never let her go.

“Your teeth aren’t chattering anymore,” he pointed out. “Are you feeling better now?”

Diana hummed her pleasure, her head coming to rest on his shoulder as her hand came to rest against his chest. “Somewhat,” she murmured, not wanting to ever move from this spot.

Bruce tightened his hold on her as they sat on the couch, making sure that she was situated firmly against his body with the blanket covering them. He was beginning to grow warm for reasons that had nothing do with the fire or the blanket as she slowly caressed him through his t-shirt, the desire that simmered inside for her intensifying and seeking release.

“I could stay like this forever,” she told him.

He gently rubbed her back, her shivering completely subsiding now. “Me too,” he found himself confessing. “Are you still cold?”

“A little,” she admitted, lifting her head to look at him.

“I think I can help with that,” he said, tilting his head and capturing her lips with his.

Diana moaned softly as he kissed her with a deliberateness that was making her lightheaded, his lips gently caressing hers as his hand settled on the back of her neck. He thoroughly explored the warm cavern of her mouth, savoring every moment of this intimacy as his tongue danced with hers. 

She shifted over him, moving to straddle his lap without breaking the kiss that was growing more heated and demanding by the moment. Her hands settled on either side of his jaw as she returned his passion with equal emotion, showing him what secretly beat in her heart for him.

His hands came to rest on her hips, holding her in his firm grasp and keeping her right where he wanted her. He knew for certain in that moment that he loved this woman with all his heart and now she was hopefully his…if she’d have him.

Diana broke the kiss, her heated gaze boring into his. “Merry Christmas, Bruce,” she told him with a breathless air.

His lips curled with her words. “Merry Christmas, princess.”

The smile she gave him was blinding as she leaned in and kissed him again. Keeping her on his lap, he swiftly turned, laying her down on the large couch and settling his body on top of her. He poured everything he felt into that kiss, wanting her to know just how deeply his feelings for her ran.

Retreating for air, Bruce gazed into her eyes, his hand caressing her cheek. “Warm now?”

“Maybe…but I think I could use a little more help warming up,” she coyly responded with a mischievous glint in her blue eyes.

“I think I can do that,” he readily decided, his lips claiming hers all over again as his hand slipped up under her sweatshirt.


	5. Christmas Cookie Chaos

TITLE: Christmas Cookie Chaos  
AUTHOR: LOTSlover  
CHARACTERS: Batman / Wonder Woman  
RATING: T  
WARNINGS: Author Chooses Not to Use Warnings

DISCLAIMER: I love Justice League, but especially Batman and Wonder Woman. Unfortunately, I do not own the characters and, if I did, things would be much different for them.

SUMMARY: Diana’s attempt at Christmas cookies doesn’t go quite as planned…or does it?

Christmas Cookie Chaos

“Vanilla…sugar…baking soda…baking powder…salt,” Diana murmured to herself as she reviewed the recipe.

Making her way to the cupboard, she pulled out all the ingredients that Alfred had picked up for her solo adventure into the realm of baking. He had been such a dear to entrust his beloved kitchen to her while he was away visiting family in England over the holidays.

She was determined to make this a Christmas filled with good memories for Bruce, hoping to make some new traditions that would help him enjoy the holiday for once instead of dreading it every year. With any luck, she’d also find a way to reach his heart.

While she was still furious with him for crashing the Watchtower, it had turned out to be a turn of good fortune, leading her to her temporary residency in Wayne Manor. It had allowed her to spend more time with Bruce outside of the Justice League, seeing each other for who they really are outside of the uniforms that they wore.

The kiss in the Indian restaurant had further stirred up the feelings that had been steadily growing for him since meeting the elusive Dark Knight of Gotham, living with him only cementing those feelings. She believed that he had felt something too, especially if the way that he had returned her kiss was any indication.

Her lips quirked as she thought about that heated kiss while on the run from the Thanagarians. It hadn’t lasted nearly long enough as far as she was concerned, making her anxious to revisit the intimacy that they had shared. Hopefully, the Christmas treat she was making him would help her in that endeavor.

She carefully began putting the ingredients into the large mixing bowl that Alfred had set out for her to use along with the butter, anxious to get making the cookies. He had left her a variety of Christmas cookie cutters to chose from. While Christmas wasn’t a holiday that she was accustomed to celebrating, she knew enough about it to get herself through this quest of hers without any further assistance.

“Two and a half cups of flour…but I’m doubling the recipe, so it would be five cups of flour,” she said to herself.

Turning her attention to the large bag of flour that Alfred had gotten for her, Diana attempted to rip open the top of the bag only for the bag to completely split apart, flour flying everywhere including on her. Greek curses filled the kitchen, mingling with the flour that permeated the air.

She was usually better about tempering her strength, but her excitement had gotten the better of her, creating an explosion of flour. Huffing a stray raven curl out of her line of sight, she did her best to brush the flour to the side on the countertop to give her room to work.

“That’s definitely more than five cups,” she grumbled to herself as she began measuring up the ingredient from the enormous mountain of flour on the countertop.

“Now, I need eggs,” she decided, wiping her floury hands on her jeans as she headed towards the refrigerator.

Setting the carton of eggs on the countertop, she cracked the first egg only for the shell to fall directly into the bowl with the other ingredients. A scowl formed on her face as she carefully picked out the fallen bits of eggshell before grabbing the second egg.

She didn’t understand how this could be such a difficult task. She was an Amazon warrior after all. She had faced more than her fair share of villains and disasters, taking on the worst that the world had to offer, but she found that trying to make cookies was proving to be the biggest battle of her life. People all over the world made cookies all the time. How could it possibly be this difficult…or this messy? 

Blowing another curly lock of hair out of her face, she turned her attention back to the recipe that she had printed off the internet. The recipe clearly stated, “Easy Sugar Cookie Recipe” across the top. Then why in Tartarus was it proving to be so hard?

“Okay, Diana,” she murmured to herself, drawing a calming breath and releasing it slowly. “You can do this. You’re an Amazon for Hera’s sake.”

Taking another egg, her commlink suddenly went off, her hand tightening around the egg and crushing it as Wally’s voice filled her ear. “Hiya, Wondy!” he cheerfully greeted her. “Wanna go see a movie and grab a bite to eat?”

“No, Wally,” she ground out as she went to the sink of wash the egg off her hand. “I’m in the middle of something. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Oookay,” Wally replied. “Catch you later.”

With a sigh, she returned to the task of breaking another egg, this time only getting half the eggshell in the bowl. Carefully lifting the offending shell out of the bowl, she turned her attention back to her recipe, her hands coming to rest on the flour coated countertop. Flour shot up into the air all over again, creating a white cloud around her.

She coughed as she inhaled flour, deciding it was time to try her hand with the mixer. Putting the mixing bowl in its place, she set the mixer down and hit the button. She cried out her horror as the cookie mixture flew everywhere, holding up her hands in a futile attempt to block the assault.

Closing her eyes, she quickly began pressing buttons in an effort to get it to stop, finally finding the right one. She groaned as she opened her eyes, the mess that she had made growing more disastrous with her every attempt to make Bruce some stupid cookies.

With a growl on her lips, Diana tried again, turning the mixer on at a slower speed. Finally finishing the dough, she took the bowl back over to the counter. “Well, at least I don’t need to spread flour all over the counter,” she said. “Already been there and done that.”

Setting her dough out on the counter, she found the rolling pin and began rolling it out, somewhat pleased with herself. The dough seemed to be rolling out quite nicely, giving her hope that they might actually turn out despite the disastrous turn that things had unfortunately taken.

Grabbing a snowman cookie cutter, she carefully pressed it into the dough, repeating the action until all the dough had been cut out. “There,” she muttered, her hands on her hips as she studied her work. “Now, I just have to get them onto the tray without destroying them.”

Diana picked up a spatula, doing her best to transfer the snowmen to the cookie tray. Some still looked like snowmen as she put the tray into the oven, others…not so much. She hoped that the frosting and sprinkles would help cover up the flaws in her misshapen snowmen.

Setting the timer on the oven, she readily decided it was time for an iced mocha. She definitely deserved some sort of treat for all the work that she had done to make Bruce cookies. She swore if he didn’t appreciate them, she was going to break every bone in his hand and then force feed him every single one of these cookies.

Looking in the refrigerator, she found the ingredients that she needed to make her favorite drink, thankful that Alfred had taught her how to make them not long after moving in here. Grabbing a glass, she quickly whipped up her favorite caffeinated drink, her eyes falling closed and humming in pleasure as she took a sip.

The sound of the buzzer going off alerted her to the fact that her cookies were done. Still possessing some measure of excitement despite the obstacles she’d encountered, she enthusiastically opened the oven door to find them slightly darker than she had hoped, but she just knew she’d do better on the next tray.

Removing the tray to cool, she frowned as she stared at the cookies she’d just made. Some of them somewhat resembled snowmen, others were pretty unrecognizable. She quickly removed them from the tray to the cooling rack, rolling and cutting out another batch of cookies to bake.

“Bruce had better appreciate this,” she grumbled under her breath.

This was turning out to be a lot more work than she had first believed it was going to be. “Easy recipe my ass,” she cursed, silently thanking Wally for teaching her how to use the term. It seemed most appropriate in this situation.

At least Alfred had the foresight to buy her premade frosting instead of making it herself. While she had been somewhat resistant at first, she was most grateful to him for suggesting it. She wasn’t certain she could make it through making her own frosting. Picking up the container, she carefully began frosting each of the cookies, taking her time to make sure they looked perfect…or as perfect as they possibly could look at this point.

The smell of something burning soon captured her attention, causing her to straighten up in shock. “No!” she yelled with widening eyes, running to the oven. “No! No! No!”

Opening the oven door, she found a tray of dark brown cookies staring back at her. With a groan and a pair of sagging shoulders, she took the tray of burnt cookies out, setting them on top of the oven with a huffing curse of overt frustration.

She swore this whole process had been a disaster from start to finish.

Hearing the sound of the front door opening, Diana felt panic flood her system. She quickly grabbed the bottle of red sprinkles, swiftly opening it only for the sprinkles to go flying all over the floor and counter, some of them actually falling on her frosted cookies.

A loud cry of anger emanated from the kitchen, causing Bruce to abruptly stop in the foyer as he was removing his suit jacket. With a frown, he quickly tossed his suit jacket onto a nearby chair before making his way to the kitchen, somewhat worried about what he was going to find.

Entering the kitchen, Bruce was stunned to discover a disheartened Amazon princess leaning on the counter with her arms crossed, her forehead resting on top of her arms. “Do I want to know what happened in here?” he tentatively asked as he took in what typically had always been Alfred’s pristine kitchen.

“I happened in here,” Diana murmured, her words muffled by the fact her face was on the flour-covered counter.

Bruce bit back a smirk as he made his way towards her, a little perplexed by what had gone on here while he had been at work all day. “What exactly were you trying to do here, princess?” he ventured.

“I was trying to make you Christmas cookies,” she lamented, refusing to lift her head to make eye contact with him at that moment. “It was supposed to be a surprise.”

“Well, I’m definitely surprised,” he reassured her.

“Bruce!” she growled, finally lifting her head to reveal the fact that the disaster hadn’t been confined to just the kitchen. Flour covered the majority of her face and clothes. “I wanted to do something special for you for Christmas.”

Bruce’s expression softened as he noticed the tears that glistened in her bright blue eyes, the flour that was in her hair, streaking her face and clothes, causing his lips to quirk in amusement. “You were doing all of this for me?” he asked, touched by her effort. No one had ever done anything like this for him.

“Yes,” she sniffed, wiping away a stray tear with the back of her hand. “I know how hard Christmas is for you and I wanted to make this one extra special, so you’d have happy memories at Christmas for a change.”

“Diana…” he softly said with a shake of his head as he stuffed his hands into his pants’ pockets, taken aback by the revelation. “I…don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything at all because it didn’t turn out,” she dejectedly replied, turning her back to him in hopes of keeping him from seeing the finished product. It would only add to her humiliation and she couldn’t take that right now.

The feel of his hand on her back caused her enter body to grow tense, her chin falling to her chest. “Can I have one?” he asked, spying the frosted sugar cookies lying on the counter in front of her.

“Please, Bruce…you really don’t have to,” she attempted to dissuade him. “I don’t think they’re even edible.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” he decided, reaching past her to pick up a sugar cookie. “They look really good. What are they? Christmas balls?”

“Snowmen,” she groaned as she turned to lean her back against the counter, her head lowered in utter mortification.

Bruce nodded his head, fighting back a grin and finding it next to impossible. “Oh, yes…I see it now.”

To say that she was completely endearing at this moment would have been the understatement of the century. He took a bite of the cookie, chewing it thoughtfully as Diana waited with bated breath, worried about what he would say.

“These are pretty good,” he told her, popping the rest of the cookie into his mouth.

“Please, Bruce…you don’t have to lie to make me feel better,” she told him, crossing her arms against her flour-covered t-shirt.

“I’m serious,” he replied as he moved to stand directly in front of her. “They weren’t half bad. May have been baked a little too long, but they still tasted good.”

“Really?” she asked, looking up at him through her long eyelashes.

“Really,” he reassured her, his hands coming to rest on her hips. “I just can’t believe you went to all this work just for me.”

“You’re more than worth it, Bruce,” she said, lifting her head to gaze into his eyes. “I only want you to have happy memories at Christmas from now on.”

“I think I will,” he murmured as he dipped his head, his mouth finding hers.

Diana’s arms slipped around his neck as she returned his kiss, more than thrilled with the results of her efforts. If she had known this would have happened, she would’ve destroyed Alfred’s kitchen months ago. The thought of cleaning up the mess grew sweeter as the kiss grew more heated.

Retreating for air, Bruce attempted to erase the streaks of flour from her face, the tenderness and love that permeated his eyes causing her breath to catch in her throat. “How about you go take a hot bath and I’ll clean up the mess?” he suggested. “Then, I’ll take you out for dinner.”

“Bruce, you don’t have to clean up my mess,” she insisted. “It’s my fault. I’ll clean it up.”

“How about we clean it up together?” he decided, kissing the tip of her nose. “I can order our dinner to be delivered and then we can enjoy it by the fire…just the two of us.”

“I love that idea,” she readily agreed, kissing him senseless.

Bruce reluctantly released his hold on her before it could get any more heated, trying to catch the breath she stole. “The sooner we get this cleaned up the sooner we can eat.”

They quickly went to work cleaning the kitchen, both stealing glances at the other as they returned Alfred’s kitchen to its usual pristine condition. Finishing with their task, Bruce grabbed a menu as he pulled out his phone to order their dinner.

“Go ahead and get a shower, princess,” he told her. “I’ll order our dinner.”

“Okay,” she agreed, pulling her hair out of the ponytail that she’d had it in, pausing to glance at him over her shoulder. “Don’t take too long, Bruce. I’ll probably need help in the shower getting all the flour out of my hair.”

Bruce dropped his phone as he watched her walk away, already beginning to remove her t-shirt as she exited the kitchen. Swiftly picking up his phone, he quickly ordered their dinner before heading towards the stairs that would take him up to her, a grin on his face as he began to remove his tie.

“Merry Christmas to me,” he murmured to himself as he quickened his pace.


	6. Christmas Play

TITLE: Christmas Play  
AUTHOR: LOTSlover  
CHARACTERS: Batman / Wonder Woman  
RATING: T  
WARNINGS: Author Chooses Not to Use Warnings

DISCLAIMER: I love Justice League, but especially Batman and Wonder Woman. Unfortunately, I do not own the characters and, if I did, things would be much different for them.

SUMMARY: Nicholas has his first Christmas program at preschool. BMWW

Christmas Play

Diana couldn’t stop fidgeting in her seat, her anxious gaze locked on the stage as she continued to play with the program in her hands. She hoped she survived this night…or better yet she hoped that Nicholas didn’t have a meltdown on stage in front of everyone.

This was going to be his first school program, his first time on stage in front so many people. She had no idea how he was going to react up there. Her motherly instincts to protect her son were in overdrive at that moment. While excited to see him in his program, she wanted to protect him.

While Kaia was their outgoing performer in the family, Nicholas was a little more lowkey and logical like his father, making her worried about how he was going to do. She didn’t who was more nervous tonight—her or her son.

A large hand abruptly covered hers to stop her fiddling with her program, his fingers lacing with hers as he pulled their joined hands into his lap. She looked over to notice an amused expression on Bruce’s face. “What?” she asked, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

“Why are you so nervous?” he asked. “You act like you’re the one that’s going to be on stage.”

“It’s Nicholas’s first program,” she reminded him. “We have no idea how he’s going to respond to being up on stage. What if he gets stage fright or has a meltdown? What if he forgets his part or doesn’t remember the words to his songs?”

“He’ll be perfectly fine, princess,” he reassured her, leaning in and kissing her. “You’ve been practicing his songs with him and Alfred has been helping him with his part.”

Diana frowned as she tightened her hold on his hand, somewhat annoyed that her husband didn’t share her worry for their son. “I’m beginning to think this is a mistake. He’s too little to be expected to remember to do so much.”

“He’s old enough to be in a Christmas program, Diana,” he reminded her. “Not to mention, he’s very smart for his age.”

“He’s only four, Bruce.”

“And what exactly were you doing when you were four years old, princess?” Bruce asked, already knowing the answer.

“I don’t remember,” she maintained, her chin lifted in defiance.

“You’re not a very good liar, Diana,” he said. “Your mother told me you were getting into all sorts of trouble including running around with a dagger in your hand pretending it was sword.”

Diana felt her cheeks grow warm with the reminder, averting her eyes under her husband’s scrutinizing gaze. “That was different,” she evenly claimed.

“How so?”

“I grew up on an island full of warrior women,” she replied. “We all carried weapons.”

Bruce shook his head, a skeptical expression gracing his face. “That makes no sense,” he told her as the curtain parted and Nicholas’s school teacher walked to the center of the stage.

Bruce winced as he attempted to pull his hand free from the death-grip his wife had on it. “I’d like to leave here with my hand in piece,” he reminded her.

“Sorry,” she murmured, frowning as she tightly wrapped her fingers around her program.

“I think we’ll keep my program for Nicholas’s scrapbook instead of yours,” Bruce noted with a smirk.

Diana glanced down at the wadded-up mess that her program had become from her nervous anticipation. She released a frustrated breath as she scowled at her husband, not as amused with it as he clearly appeared to be. How could he be so calm at a time like this?

“He’ll be fine,” he whispered, taking her hand in his again, knowing that he was risking multiple fractures, but it was worth it in the end.

“We want to thank all the friends and family who have come here tonight,” the teacher greeted everyone. “We hope that you will enjoy this year’s preschool Christmas program.”

Everyone clapped as the teacher made her way to a rocking chair situated on the side of the stage. Picking up a large book, she settled into the chair, clearing her throat before she began to read the well-known Christmas poem.

_“’Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature of stirring not even a mouse.”_

Three little four-year-old boys in gray mouse costumes ran out onto stage, one of them Nicholas. The three boys laid down on the floor, huddling together and pretending to be asleep. The audience chuckled in response to the boys making loud snoring noises as the teacher continued to read, Kaia yelling at the sight of her brother.

“Shhh, Miss Kaia,” Alfred chided her as he held her in his lap.

“It’s Ni-Ni,” Kaia babbled, pointing at the stage.

 _“The children were nestled all snug in their beds,”_ the teacher read as three of Nicholas’s classmates ran out onto stage in their pajamas, crawling into the three twin beds already on stage.

 _“While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads,”_ she continued to read.

Three little girls danced onto the stage dressed in purple ballet costumes and tutus, prancing across the stage as they twirled and skipped. They danced around the three beds, waving their hands in the air.

Despite all that was happening on stage, Bruce and Diana couldn’t keep their eyes off their son. Nicholas was whispering to his best friend Peter who was one of the other mice. They were supposed to be pretending to be asleep, but Nicholas and Peter were whispering and giggling and dragging their other friend Ryan into their mischief.

The teacher looked back over her shoulder at the playful mice, shushing them. “Nicholas, you’re supposed to be sleeping,” the teacher reminded him, holding her finger to her lips.

“Hera,” Diana murmured under her breath as her eyes fell closed in embarrassment. This could not be happening.

Bruce and Alfred chuckled with Nicholas’s humorous antics, Tim trying desperately not to laugh as he recorded the program, but it was more than difficult as Nicholas hid his face to try to stop his giggles. His little mouse tail vibrated as his body shook with his stifled laughter, the other two mice fairing about as well.

Diana covered her face with her hand, silently willing her son to behave himself especially knowing that there was still far more of the program to come. She suddenly wished that Tim wasn’t recording Nicholas’s Christmas program. It was not something that she wanted to remember.

Diana glanced over at Peter’s parents, both of them laughing at the best friend’s actions. Peter’s mom waved at Diana, clearly finding humor in the program and how the boys were misbehaving. Unfortunately, Diana was too mortified at that moment to actually enjoy it.

 _“Now, DASHER! now, DANCER! now, PRANCER and VIXEN! On, COMET! on CUPID! on, DONNER and BLITZEN!”_ the teacher excitedly exclaimed.

Eight of Nicholas’s classmates came out on stage dressed as reindeer, each of them with Christmas bells around their necks. By this time, the three mice were growing rather bored with the program, rolling over to lay on their backs with their arms and legs up in the air. Fits of laughter escaped the audience with the antics of the restless mice who looked more like dead mice instead of sleeping mice with their arms and legs up in the air.

The teacher shook her head as she fought back a grin, deciding to just continue with the poem in order to get it over with as quickly as possible. Finishing the poem, the audience erupted in applause, all the little actors lining up across the stage and taking a bow. The three mice giggled and poked at each other, drawing everyone’s attention.

Bruce laughed as his son excitedly waved at them, yelling at his daddy and mommy. Diana groaned in mortification, wondering where they had gone wrong. They had practiced his part so hard, reviewing his songs and making sure he knew what he needed to do as a mouse.

The crowd applauded as they led the preschoolers off stage, quickly removing costumes before bringing them back out a few minutes later dressed in their nice Christmas clothes. Diana smiled with pride as she watched her son. He looked so grown up in his black dress pants, white button-down shirt, and Christmas tie. It almost brought tears to her eyes to realize just how quickly he was actually growing up. She wished she could freeze time and keep him like this forever.

They lined the children up on stage, Nicholas standing on the end of the first row next to his friend Peter. Nicholas and Peter began whispering to each other, giggling and shaking the bells in their hands. The teacher quickly went over to them, crouching in front of them before moving to the side so they could begin to sing their Christmas songs.

“This is not going to be good,” Diana murmured under her breath as she shook her head in amazement. This was not at all how she had imagined this program going. At worst, she had imagined Nicholas having stage fright . She never would’ve guessed he’d be the class entertainer.

Bruce tightened his hold on his wife’s hand, leaning over to whisper in her ear. “He’ll be fine,” he attempted to reassure her. “He’s already doing great. He’s only behaving like four-year old’s usually do.”

“That’s what worries me,” she whispered.

“At least he’s not having a meltdown,” Bruce pointed out.

The music for “Jingle Bells” started, each of the children holding up the bells in their hands. They began to sing, shaking their bells with the music. Nicholas began to move his hips in time to the lively music, really getting into it and causing Peter to join him.

“Who knew he had moves like that?” Tim exclaimed, trying to keep his body from shaking as he laughed.

“Now is definitely not the time to find out,” Diana muttered in embarrassment.

“I think it’s adorable,” Alfred readily decided, Kaia clapping excitedly on his lap.

“Well, I guess we don’t have to worry about him having stage fright,” Bruce told her, unable to contain his amusement as Nicholas continued to dance to the upbeat music.

The audience laughed as well, camera flashes snapping furiously as everyone tried to capture the scene playing out on stage as Nicholas and Peter became the focus of the program. They shook their bells as well as their hips as they moved on to “Santa Claus is Coming to Town”, abruptly turning and shaking their backsides at the audience.

“Bruce!” Diana exclaimed. “Go get him off the stage.”

Bruce couldn’t stop laughing at his son, never guessing that he would turn out to be such a comedian. “Not going to happen,” he told her. “He’s the star of the entire show.”

“Who knew our little Nicholas was such a great performer,” Tim agreed. “He’s usually quieter and more reserved like Bruce. Who knew there was a little Wally West inside of him.”

“There is absolutely no Wally West inside of him,” Bruce adamantly stated with a scowl.

The preschoolers finished with “Rudolph the Red-Nose Reindeer”, ending the school program. Nicholas and Peter bowed dramatically, straightening up only to bow a couple more times. “Thank Hera that’s over with,” Diana murmured as she stood to her feet.

Bruce took her hand in his before leading her away from their seats. “It wasn’t that bad, princess,” he reassured her. “Everyone loved him.”

“He wasn’t supposed to be the star of the show,” she groaned.

“Bruce! Diana!”

The couple turned around to see Peter’s parents coming towards them, tears of laughter in their eyes. “I think Peter and Nicholas stole the entire show,” Peter’s dad Jacob Watson told them. “They were a hit.”

“It was definitely not what I had expected,” Diana replied with a sigh.

“Oh, it was so adorable, Diana,” Samantha Watson reassured her, squeezing her forearm. “I’m actually surprised they didn’t do something far more embarrassing. A couple of years ago our daughter Abby pulled her dress up over her head during the program.”

“I shudder to think,” Diana said with a shake of her head.

“It’s what little kids do, Diana,” Jacob assured her. “You should have seen some of the things that I did in my school programs as a kid. I bet Bruce has some stories he could tell too.”

Bruce chuckled as he squeezed his wife’s hand. “That’s a story for another time,” he agreed. 

“Bruce…Diana, it’s so good to see you,” Missus Brooks said as she approached them. 

“Missus Brooks,” Diana greeted her, shaking her hand. Missus Brooks had been Bruce’s first grade teacher when he was a child but had recently become the principle of the school. “I’m sorry Nicholas was such a distraction during the program.”

“Nonsense,” Missus Brooks said with a chuckle. “Your Nicholas was so charming. I had a feeling he was going to be just like his father.”

Bruce groaned as his eyes fell closed. “You weren’t supposed to remember that, Missus Brooks.”

She giggled at Bruce’s embarrassment. “Who knew that Bruce had such good rhythm,” she told Diana. “He wiggled and shook his hips to the Christmas songs much like Nicholas did tonight.”

“Oh, really?” Diana said, turning a mischievous grin on her husband. “I’d love to hear more.”

“Okay, I think that’s plenty for now,” Bruce readily decided, Missus Brooks laughing as she moved on to speak to another family. 

“Mommy! Daddy!” Nicholas yelled as he ran ahead of Tim towards his parents.

Bruce bent down and swept his son up into his arms. “You did a wonderful job, Nicholas.”

“Did you see me?” Nicholas asked with a grin.

“We saw you,” Diana told him with a chuckle. “You were a little hard to miss, son.”

“Me and Peter decided to dance,” he said.

“It was great, Nicholas,” Tim added. “You and Peter were definitely the stars of the show.”

“Are you ready to go home?” Bruce asked. “I think Alfred has something special at home waiting for us to celebrate your first program.”

“Ice cream?” Nicholas asked.

“Me love ice cream too,” Kaia agreed, clapping her hands.

“We better go home and find out,” Alfred teased, knowing how much his grandchildren loved ice cream.

Setting Nicholas down, Bruce turned to his wife as they began to leave the auditorium. “Well, we survived his first Christmas program,” he told her.

“Yah,” she agreed with a sigh of acceptance. “I guess it wasn’t so bad after all. It probably could have been worse.”

“Nicholas is a performer in the making,” Bruce replied as they followed their family out to the car.

“I always thought that Kaia was going to be our little firecracker,” she admitted with a chuckle. “I never would have thought that Nicholas would be as well. I guess it’s something else that he takes after his father.”

Bruce groaned as he thought about what lay in store for them when Kaia hit the stage for her first preschool program. They were definitely going to be in a lot of trouble when that day arrived. It was no doubt going to make tonight’s performance look boring.

“We are in so much trouble, princess,” he muttered as he kissed his wife.


	7. New Year's Kiss

TITLE: New Year’s Kiss  
AUTHOR: LOTSlover  
CHARACTERS: Batman / Wonder Woman  
RATING: T  
WARNINGS: Author Chooses Not to Use Warnings

DISCLAIMER: I love Justice League, but especially Batman and Wonder Woman. Unfortunately, I do not own the characters and, if I did, things would be much different for them.

SUMMARY: Bruce and Diana share a kiss at a party on New Year’s Eve.

New Year’s Kiss

Wonder Woman landed the Javelin in the Javelin Bay of the Watchtower, turning the engines off and releasing her seatbelt. “We’re finally home,” she told them with a smile. “Great work, everyone. Go enjoy the party.”

Fire, Ice, Vigilante, and Kyle Raynor quickly exited the Javelin, anxious to make it to the party before it struck midnight. Flash’s annual New Year’s Eve party was always the biggest bash of the entire year and this year’s party would prove to be no different. This year Flash had even gotten a real DJ to handle all the music instead of the scarlet speedster doing it himself which always turned out to be a disaster in the making.

Diana smiled to herself as she exited the Javelin, weary from their extended away mission. She was thankful they’d been able to get everything taken care of as quickly as they had. They had expected to be gone until tomorrow but had made it back in time for at least part of Flash’s party.

Exiting the Javelin Bay, she made a beeline towards her quarters, anxious to get a long shower. She contemplated going straight to bed afterward, tired from the mission that had taken her away for the last two weeks. At the same time, she wouldn’t mind going to Flash’s party for just a little while.

She hadn’t seen a certain Gotham vigilante for over two weeks and was feeling rather excited about the prospect of seeing him. She really missed him these last two weeks, heightening her desire to have something more with him that went beyond the bounds of just teammates and close friends.

Unfortunately, the chances of actually seeing the Dark Knight tonight at Flash’s party was pretty much nonexistent. Batman rarely if ever attended any of Flash’s parties. Besides, he was probably busy in Gotham anyway, taking care of some criminal who was wreaking havoc on his beloved city that he’d sworn to protect.

Entering her quarters, Diana quickly stripped off her boots and uniform, heading straight to her shower. Turning the handle, she stepped in under the water that sluiced over her, tilting her head back and savoring the feel of the hot water.

Her muscles ached, her mind and body fatigued from the prolonged away mission. She was thankful to finally be back home again. She was going to stop by Flash’s party before getting an iced mocha and then she was going to sleep for the next three days at least.

Exiting the shower, Diana dried off before slipping into a white chiton and sandals. She ran a brush through her thick raven mane before leaving to see if she could find a certain dark, foreboding teammate that was never far from her thoughts or her heart. She didn’t want to get her hopes up, but it was more than difficult after being away for so long.

She could hear the party long before she reached the commissary, the entire floating satellite practically throbbing in time to the heavy beat of the music. Maybe it would be better if Bruce wasn’t here. If he was, he definitely wouldn’t appreciate how loud the music was or how it pulsated through the whole Watchtower.

Approaching the comm, the doors slid open, music immediately assaulting her. She entered to find the entire commissary decorated with balloons and streamers, some Leaguers wearing party hats and others wearing glasses that had the new year on them.

It was a strange custom to her that she was still trying to get used to despite being a part of Man’s World for the last four years. On Themyscira, they never really kept track of the new year or birthdays, time seemingly nonexistent on the magical island protected by the gods. 

“Wondy!” Flash yelled as he suddenly appeared right in front of her, throwing his arms around her. “You made it! I’m so happy that you’re back!”

“We just got back a little while ago,” she replied. “Looks like you have a great turnout tonight.”

“Yah, Supes and Bats didn’t make it, though,” Flash told her with a frown.

“I’m sure Kal is with Lois tonight,” she reminded him, “and Batman probably has too much going on in Gotham right now.”

“I guess so,” he said with a shrug. “Go get some punch. It’s thirty minutes before midnight. You don’t want to miss the big countdown. Oh, and save me a dance.”

“I’ll see,” she replied. “I’m really tired from the away mission. I was thinking of turning in soon.”

“You have to stay, Wondy,” Flash pleaded with her.

“I’ll try,” she promised him.

“Hey, Diana!” Black Canary greeted her. “You made it back in time for the party.”

She turned to find Black Canary and Green Arrow approaching, each with a drink in their hands and an arm around each other’s waist. “We actually just got back,” she said. “It looks like quite a party.”

“You got here just in time for the best part,” Green Arrow told her, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

“The best part?” Diana asked, confused.

“Yes, the New Year’s kiss,” Arrow said, tightening his hold on Black Canary. “It’s the highlight of the whole night.”

Black Canary rolled her eyes as she shook her head, a smirk playing on her lips. “Don’t listen to him, Diana,” she told her.

“Oh, come on, pretty bird,” Arrow prodded her, his nose nuzzling her ear. “We can continue our New Year’s kiss in my quarters afterwards.”

“If you’re lucky,” Dinah told him.

“I’m always lucky,” Ollie retorted with a wicked grin.

“Have fun,” Diana said before making her way to the iced mocha machine.

Diana struggled to keep her disappointment at bay, knowing that Bruce wasn’t coming to the party tonight. Even though she always enjoyed spending time with all her teammates at Flash’s parties, she didn’t quite feel like staying at the party this year especially with Bruce’s absence. It was affecting her more than it usually did.

Taking her glass, she began to work her way through the crowded room, forcing a smile to her face that she really wasn’t feeling at that moment. She paused to talk to some friends here and there as she tried to surreptiously escape from the commissary, but it was becoming a tedious task as everyone welcomed her home.

By the time she had finally reached the doors again, her iced mocha was long gone, her heart heavy with longing for the one person she wanted to see most, but who wasn’t here. With a sigh of reluctant acceptance, she slipped out of the commissary and into the empty halls of the Watchtower, her loneliness intensifying.

She wandered through the corridors, her heart and mind restless despite the fatigue that encompassed her. Instead of making her way to her quarters to get some sleep, she found herself entering the arboretum. The dim lighting of the quiet sanctuary created a blanket of tranquility that she greatly needed.

She came to a stop before the large viewing window that afforded her a breathtaking view of the Earth, her attention on beautiful plant. She folded her arms against her chest, her thoughts focused on a certain handsome man who was no doubt swinging from the rooftops of Gotham at that very moment.

These two weeks away from him had only served to further cement her feelings for him in her mind and in her heart. It wasn’t just some fleeting attraction or a silly crush that meant nothing. These feelings for him had been steadily growing since meeting him, becoming a very real part of her.

“Welcome home, princess.”

That welcoming greeting…the title that he alone called her…cut through her thoughts, his deep baritone voice instantly lifting her spirits and banishing her loneliness. “I thought you’d be busy in Gotham tonight,” she softly replied, keeping her back to him.

She could see his reflection in the viewing window, noticing once more how appealing he looked in his uniform. His Kevlar uniform only hinted at the muscular body beneath, the strength and intense drive that teemed inside of him. It was something that she was more than eager to explore for herself.

“I decided to take a break tonight,” he confessed as he closed the distance between them.

“Really?” she asked, her breath catching in her throat as she finally turned around to find him standing right there behind her.

He pulled his cowl and gauntlets off, tucking them into his utility belt before responding. “I heard that you had just returned a little while ago.”

“The mission was a success,” she replied, finding it more than difficult to focus her thoughts with his close proximity. “We were able to return a little earlier than expected.”

“I’m glad,” he softly confessed. “It was too quiet around here with you gone.”

The corner of Diana’s lips quirked with his comment, a nervous flutter suddenly occupying her stomach. “Are you saying I talk too much, Bruce?”

He chuckled softly with her question as he took a step closer, invading her personal space. “Not exactly,” he cryptically replied, his piercing gaze falling to her lips. “I guess I really missed you.”

Diana was stunned by his unexpected confession, her heart beginning to thump a little harder in her chest. “I missed you too.”

The sound of Flash counting down from ten abruptly came over the intercom system of the Watchtower as they stared into one another’s eyes. “I was worried I wasn’t going to be able to do this,” Bruce told her.

“Seven…six…five…four…”

“Do what?” she whispered, afraid to test her voice.

“three…two…one…”

“This,” Bruce murmured, pressing his lips to hers as his arms slipped around her and drew her to him.

Diana tilted her head as she responded to his kiss, her lips moving against his as she pulled him closer. Sounds of fireworks and cheering filtered through the intercom system as their lips moved against one another's, neither in any hurry to end the intimate moment as they savored the feeling of holding one another.

She moaned softly as his tongue stroked hers in a slow, sensual slide that left her wanting so much more as she fisted his hair in her hand. She was almost afraid of opening her eyes and finding this was nothing more than a wonderful dream, worried that he would just disappear. She had wanted this for so very long and now he was finally here with her.

Retreating, Bruce brushed his lips against hers once more, his breath warm against her face. “Happy New Year, princess.”

“Happy New Year, Bruce,” she softly replied with a grin.

“Care to continue you this in my quarters?” he asked, his nose nuzzling hers as he buried his fingers in her hair.

“I’d love to,” she responded as her lips claimed his once more.

Touching his commlink, Bruce requested a transport to his quarters from J’onn who happily complied. The couple began to kiss again, disappearing from sight as the words to Auld Lang Syne filled the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end of the Wonderbat Holiday Event 2018. I hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you so much for reading. :)


End file.
